


Dreams

by hwymog



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwymog/pseuds/hwymog
Summary: Connor meets Oliver, the I,T expert who works for his new boss Annalise Keating.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this will go, bare with me please

Connor slouched in the large, burgundy armchair in the living room of his new boss. He bounced his leg up and down as he waited, drowning out the sounds of his four new colleagues. One girl had the mannerisms of a politician giving a speech as she tried to speak over the rest of the group. One boy, Wes he thinks his name was, was looking around frantically, trying to pay attention to everyone in the room like an overwhelmed puppy. The other man in the room was laughing at his own jokes and making weird motions with his hips. The final other member of the group was rolling her eyes at all of them. Connor wasn’t processing any of this though. The incessant chatter seemed distant to him. He felt tired and worn. While being a passionate man, convincingly content with his life, Connor almost felt as though his life was passing him by in a dream. He glanced around at the boujee ornaments in the living room they were nervously awaiting their new boss in. He raised his eyebrows at the level of wealth he was clearly in the presence of.  _ And some children can’t eat or sleep,  _ he thought to himself, but that’s why he was studying law in the first place; To insure nobody would have to go hungry for no reason.

Just as he was becoming lost in his own thoughts, she entered the room. Her presence was undeniable; Her reputation preceded her: Annalise Keeting. Renowned defense attorney and criminal law professor. Following her was a dapper, bearded man with gelled down hair and a slightly off-putting smirk on his face; A put together blonde woman carrying a clipboard and lastly, a man in a grey suit that could have been from H&M as far as connor was concerned, clutching his laptop bag close to his chest. Connor cocked his head to the side, looking the final man up and down, one end of his mouth twitching into a smile.

“Good morning ladies and gentleman. As you know I am professor Keating and you have been selected as my K5 for this year. I expect excellence and I will not tolerate tardiness or excuses. These are my assistants, Frank Delfino, who will handle the… social sides of cases you work on,” She gestured to the dapper, gelled man, “Bonnie Winterbottom, a former student of mine who can take care of many of your legal questions,” The blonde woman gave a small, particular wave, “and Mr. Oliver Hampton, my I.T expert. He will go to extreme lengths to help me win a case, don’t be afraid to use him.” Connor raised his eyebrows as he thought of how much he’d like to “use” Mr. Hampton. This year should be fun.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> testing the waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, I'm going to work on making them longer

Connor was strangely drawn to Mr. Oliver Hampton. Annalise was informing them of details of this week’s case while Connor tilted his head, watching the older man as he flipped through tabs on his laptop.

“Mr. Walsh,” Annalise spoke firmly, “I advise you to pay attention before you flame out of this job.” Connor could have sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on Mr. Hampton’s face. He shook his head and blinked his eyes before returning his attention to his work. 

“What if we subpoena the lifeguard?” Laurel posed to the group, a hopeful look in her eyes. Michaela looked apprehensive but uncharacteristically bit her tongue as the rest of the group agreed to the plan. Oliver had been sitting in the corner of the room, furiously typing and never taking his eyes off his screen. After what seemed like a lifetime, Mr. Hampton stood and headed into the kitchen. Connor smiled and set his notes aside, strolling behind Hampton into the kitchen where he was boiling water for coffee.

“Hey,” Connor said casually, leaning on his elbows against the pristine, marble countertop. Oliver almost jumped at the voice, he had been lost in his thoughts again. He looked at Connor briefly before returning to his coffee making.

“Hi.” He replied quietly. Connor’s head was tilted to the right as he watched the man in the grey suit go about his business.

“How long have you worked for Annalise?” Connor asked, testing the waters.

“It’s Professor Keating to you, isn’t it? And, uhhh, about a year and a half I guess.”

“Nice. So you live around here?” Connor said as he walked closer to the older man.

“I live here actually, me and Frank and Bonnie all live here with Annalise.” Oliver registered Connor drawing in closer to him as he spoke. Something felt strange in his chest for a moment, that was odd.

“That must be… interesting. A lot of interesting people to live with I mean.” Connor was now leaning forward against the table, to Oliver’s right.

“So, where are you living at the moment. Student housing?” Oliver asked, still not daring to look up from stirring his coffee. He’d finished making it but he was too curious to find out where this conversation was heading to go back to his laptop.

“Yep, slightly pathetic but it’s part of the experience,” Oliver nodded in recognition of Connor’s response, “So…. Boyfriend??” Connor was being daring today. Oliver paused for a moment before replying,   
“Nobody at the moment.” A smile graced his lips as he took a sip from his mug.

“Cool” Connor said before leaning in and smiling. Then he strolled back into the lounge, not daring to look back and show Mr. Hampton the smirk he couldn’t wipe off his face, so he didn’t see the blush creeping across the cheeks of the other man. Oliver took a deep breath and walked back to his laptop, buttoning his blazer on the way.


	3. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress relief for Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone for a while due to personal issues.This is a very short chapter but there should be lots more soon.

Connor swiped through humpR mindlessly, lying on his cheap, wooden bed. He threw his beanie covered head back on the pillow, exhausted from his run and his day in general. He wasn’t going to deny the tension he sensed between him and Mr. Hampton, he’d get the older man eventually.

Oo, Matt Rutherford, 22, 0.5 miles away. How he had never come across this dashing man before was a mystery to connor.   
hey ;) , he typed, smirking at his phone before going back to swiping.

A few minutes later the familiar sound of the apps notifications sounded. Matt. hey there, you free tonight? 

After that, Connor swiped up some vodka and took a few swigs and the evening became a blur of unrolling condoms and sloppy kisses and all in all not very much talking. This all amounted to a mediocre orgasm rutting against the unclothed stranger beneath him.

Breathing heavily, Connor passed into a deep slumber and Matt smiled at him.

……..

“So… We should do this again some time.” Matt said, reaching his hand to caress the lapel of Connor’s blazer. Connor refused to make eye contact.  
“Uh, yeah sure. Bye.” He said as he closed the door on Matt.

He ran a hand through his gelled hair, waiting for Matt to be far gone enough that he could leave for Professor Keating’s house. Oliver flashed across his mind and a smiled hinted at his lips


End file.
